date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/Kurumi's Backstory Theory
Hey everyone, I'm here with another Date A Live theory, while I had the idea for it lingering in my head, officially this theory's creation was asked by Harukaze Kawaguchi. Due to Volume 12 showing the Second Spirit's on the run after escaping the DEM we all feel Kurumi's plan is nearing it's mark, but the Second Spirit will end up making Kurumi realize a horrible truth which may lead to the rumored Inverse Kurumi that Tachibana hinted about. Now, to start this theory I'll need to connect her towards Phantom's comment of the spirit being "her children", a line that has pretty much confirmed that all the Spirits were formerly humans that she gave Sephira Crystals to which caused them to turn into spirits. First off I'll need to mention an important thing I've noticed and feel I should point out that Shido himself stated at the very beginning... the gap between Space Quakes. According to Shido after the original Space Quake there were more for the next 6 months before stopping, after that it seemed like the had finally stopped and the threat was gone as he said "for the next 25 years nothing happened", then eventually a new one appeared and they've been heard of ever since. That means the space quakes began happening again around the same time that Kotori was turned into a spirit. Why do I find this info important? Recall how Miku and Origami are the most recent humans to become spirits. (Origami possibly being the last) The first 6 months of Space Quakes were likely related to the First Spirit, possible the Second even (if that's when she became one), and the absence means for 25 years there weren't any Spirits. If the quakes started up again 5 years ago, then that means that's when Spirits began to reappear, it was likely this is when Phantom gained her spirit powers and began acting on her hidden agenda. We know from Volume 11 that before Kotori was turned into a spirit Kurumi was one, that means Kurumi is one of the earlier ones. Possible the 4th overall spirit since we can account for Phantom being 3rd. This is where I believe this gets important, Phantom has been in Tenguu City a lot and Shido mentioned the first quake when they started up again... was in Tengu City. So that likely means Phantom was the catalyst behind the quake, and that's where I believe the link to Kurumi's sad story finally manifests in the Date A Live world. As we've heard Kurumi say before, her clones are representations of her past compared to the present. As seen from one clone its heavily implied Kurumi was once a nice and sweet girl, but something broke her... and it broke her heard. I believe what broke her... was that very Space Quake. This is my guess on her backstory and how it led to her breaking as badly as we see through her present self. I believe Kurumi was an orphan, she lost her family or was just outright abandoned on the streets, and unlike Shido who got into an orphanage and adopted by a nice family... she was alone, living in harsh conditions on the street without anyone to give her a roof over her head, warmth and a hot plate of food everyday. She had to fend for herself. However she had one glimmer of hope through a single friend, notice how Kurumi has that strange fondness for cats? I believe that's because her one friend was none other than a stray cat. They both lived on the streets and due to that, kKurumi and the cat had a connection with each other. She didn't officially own the cat, but they were friends, and in a way family... until that tragic day. Phantom had become a spirit by then and due to the threat of the quakes thought to be gone... there was no protection against them. The quake happened before anyone could react to it, and the devestation it created was massive. While Kurumi was fortunate to not be in the quake's blast radius... she was unfortunate that she was near enough for damage and debris to be a hazard. Due to her eye patch when Shido met her past self I think its possible that during a bunch of debris falling her eye was hurt, maybe a bit, maybe she was blinded in that eye... or she lost it altogether. The real isssue was... the falling debris killed her cat friend. That cat was the only person in the world she had, and that one space quake took everything away from her... and the trauma from it made her mind shatter, breaking her as the one light in her dark world was snuffed out. I don't know when, but eventually Phantom found her and learned more about Kurumi's story, she told her about the Spirits and them being the cause of the space quakes. After she asked Kurumi if she had a wish, Kurumi only had one wish. "To turn time back to before everything became a nightmare" That's when Phantom offered her the Zafkiel Crystal. I can't explain what Phantom told her or how Kurumi accepted it since hearing that the Spirits were responible for making her life a living hell made her hate them as much as Origami, possibly due to her powers being from life span Phantom found her as she was dying due to the debris hurting her more than just her eye, but in the end she accepted the crystal. If she was dying from injuries the debris made it saved her and likely restored her eye, the only side effect being spirit power was now her life force. Not long after she got her spirit powers she learned what abilities she had, and the moment she realized she could use time powers... her vendetta and grand plan began. After this or when Phantom turned her into a spirit she learned of the First Spirit's existence, her plan was simple... go back to the past, and murder the First Spirit so none of the Spirits ever caused her life to go to hell. She hated the spirits so much she believed they needed to be erased from existence entirely. Her plan was to hunt the other spirits to gain enough power, but she couldn't ever find more spirits so she had no choice but to kill other people to get all the "time" she needed. She was already so broken from the trauma she she suffered from she saw no consequence, she was already broken, so what was wrong with breaking herself even further? If she killed the First Spirit then all of their deaths would never happen. Eventually she likely noticed Kotori and future Origami's power. However she wasn't fast enough and both their traces vanished. She noticed Spirits kept showing in Tenguu City, but she was never fast enough to reach them in time. So she hid as a normal girl in the city, waiting for when she had the opportunities to complete her goal while claiming more lives. Eventually the AST and DEM noticed her and labeled her for her actions, Mana constantly "killed her", not realizing she was killing her clones which Kurumi had learned to create as she continously detatched herself from her Humanity bit by bit. Eventually Phantom met up with her again, likely Kurumi knew she was a spirit but one she didn't want to fight with since Phantom likely once weakened her powers and nearly threatened her life. At this particular meeting Phantom told her about Shido, not being aware of Kurumi's goal or her actions upon learning of Shido as Phantom likely believed Shido would seal her as she had noticed he did with Tohka and Yoshino at this point. Needless to say she was so incredibly wrong. Phantom met with her again after Kotori was resealed and finally asked Kurumi of her plan. Upon hearing it she showed disdain as Kurumi and her goals were conflicting, she needed Shido alive and Kurumi's plan needed him dead by her hands. Kurumi would end up on a leesh as Phantom threatened to weaken her powers if she went after Shido again, so Kurumi was forced to obey. However when she had the chance she'd go for Shido and finish her plan before Phantom could interfere. When she was on the date with Shido she knew quite well what his intentions were, she knew Shido had two (although actually 3) spirit' powers sealed inside of him and planned to eat him, and make sure that she wouldn't want to "save her" when she had the chance, although Mana slightly intervened and it didn't go the way she wanted allowing Tohka to give Shido the pep talk he needed. When he told her he was still gonna try to save her... she decided he had to use force. Unfortunately Shido knew that she had to kill him for her plans, so he threatened to end his life by his own actions and used Kurumi's own blackmail against herself. While he didn't realize the Kurumi he was talking to was a clone, he managed to reach to her, the her from before her trauma clouded that she wasn't able to truly erase, the last thread of her humanity. The real Kurumi killed the clone before it was too late as her clones' experiences affected her, however it seems she realized that she had already been affected. After Kotori beat her it was mentioned she only weakens others now rather than kill them, a sign that Shido's words to the one clone had reached her. She may have eventually managed to go back to her usual thing but Shido had managed to reach her. Eventually the very clone found Shido again during the Star Festival and surprised Shido, but it also made him start seeing the true Kurumi, the self the real Kurumi didn't want to return. Eventually the clone met the same fate, but not before she left a wish on a paper slip that's likely the hope of her former self returning. It was then that Shido likely realized what Kurumi refused to admit... she was lonely, ever since her cat died. However she's so absorbed in her plan she's pushing everyone away, like she's so afraid to get close to anyone ever again because she fears losing them like she lost her cat friend 5 years ago. I think that's how Shido managed to reach her one, that's the feeling of Kurumi wanting a friend she's trying to surpress because she honestly believes she's doing the right thing with her master plan, she never had anyone to tell her right or wrong. For the sake of her plan she's literally fighting herself, being stubborn, distant and vengeful that makes even Origami seem tame. Her ambition to change the past is so strong refuses to see alternatives, its also why her reaction to Shido trying to save her was so extreme. Kurumi is an example of Shido, Origami and Tohka if the bad parts of their lives went from gray to a full black. Tohka admits she would have ended like Kurumi, Origami had a hatred with spirits, and Shido's past was traumatic... she's basically what they could have become. What truly shows that Kurumi has let herself fall so far though? It's the fact that all DaL fans have looked far enough to know there is a FATAL flaw in her plan that dooms it to failure unlike Shido saving Origami's parents. It's because unlike Origami's parents... the First Spirit is a fixed point in time. For those who might be confused, thing of time like a scarf, dirt and grime can get on it but can be cleaned off representing a possible change in time like Origami's parents. The First Spirit however is a stain, a stain you can't truly remove because it still leaves its mark. Kurumi herself states "all spirits came from the First", Da'at is considered the entire Sephirot Tree so the First Spirit is therefore is the same. Kurumi's powers came from him/her, and that's the problem. If the First Spirit was killed or never there... how would she gain her powers? She wouldn't, and if she doesn't she can't time travel to kill him, in other words trying to kill the First Spirit would cause a paradox. Her plans have been doomed to fail from the very beginning. Now she'll likely never actually time travel unless she can find an alternative so she doesn't need to eat Shido. However she'll learn this at some point, if she's as stubborn as we've seen I bet Phantom has even told her this but she is too absorbed into her plan to believe it's possible. Especially after she saw Shido change the fate of Origami's parents. The Second Spirit is likely the clue to her answers, and maybe she'll do something that finally exposed Kurumi to the horrid truth... That's when things will truly get horrifying, at that moment Kurumi's conscious will win the fight and she'll see all of her actions and realize what she's done and the truth behind them. Everyone she's killed, including the innocent... they'll never come back, they're dead, gone forever. Everyone she's hurt as well? She can't take it back, she will realize all of the sins she created were for nothing and that's when she'll feel despair. This is when the hint Tachibana mentioned about her going Inverse becomes reality as she actually does. Phantom mentioned to Shido in Volume 11 that she doesn't think Shido will get Kurumi to become his ally, likely due to what Kurumi told her in Volume 4's epilogue, but she wants to believe he can do it. Wth Kurumi finally going inverse he has to, Origami's despair made Shido think she was beyond saving and Kurumi's how he found a chance, now he has to save the one who helped him save Origami and he has nothing to use but words and slight info about Origami. That paper slip from the Star Festival may be the only link that will let him succeed. Kurumi's origins are a mystery, her past is a bigger mystery, the reason behind her actions are enigmatic and her feelings... they're all we really now and we can all see there is a pain she isn't admitting. Her eyes often twist into a form showing the trauma behind them, but we don't know what it is, we only know its enough she wants to kill the First and undo the damage unaware she won't succeed regardless of what she does. Regardless if there's any DaL character that's been fleshed out most it's Kurumi, and when we hear her story we will be shocked, we kust don't know how much we'll be shocked. I don't know how right my guess about her past is, but I feel I made a good guess about it right or wrong, Volume 13 and Volume 14 are likely the volumes where the ultimatum with Kurumi will come... so until then we can only guess. And hopefully... Shido will save her, just like he promised the very clone who made that Star Festival wish. Category:Blog posts